Chloe Wilburn
Chloe Wilburn is a housemate from ''Big Brother 16''. She entered the House on Day 1, and left as the winner on Day 66. Profile Past Which former Big Brother housemate would you say you were most like and why? Do you remember Sophie Lawrence? Two years ago when Gina and Dexter were in? She was just a nice person. What has been your greatest achievement? I won a national Irish dancing contest in 2007. When I'm out and B*Witched comes on I still do it. I'm always busting out Irish dancing moves. What story or fact from your past will you use to break the ice? I have got loads! In Benidorm, some lads from the room next door climbed over and pooed in our bed and there were footprints from our room to their room. He definitely didn't pull. Big Brother could make you famous. What has been your closest celebrity encounter to date? You know Leanne Battersby from Coronation Street? I walked past her once. Present Why do you want to enter the Big Brother House? I am going to work nine to five for the rest of my life. I am never going to get out of Donny and that is fine by me, I love being normal. But I just think I would like to do something random so I can look back when I'm 50 and say, 'At least I did this'. Which traits do you find most annoying in a housemate? I really don't like girls who just hang round the lads shaking their boobs in their faces. I am a proper girl's girl and I just love girlies. What do you bring to the House? I think I am normal and it's not often you get that any more! I can cheer people up and chat to people. What do you love most in the world and what will you miss the most? Benidorm! I am the Benidorm guru. In terms of what I'll miss the most it is a toss-up between my boyfriend and my mobile. I think I'll miss my phone. Future Are you looking for love in the Big Brother House? I've got a boyfriend! I've been with him since I was 18 so I'm not looking for love but I do hope I meet a friend for life. What will you do to win? I am a Big Brother fan so I know what people are going to do. Look how good Perez Hilton and Katie Hopkins were. I know people love that but if I am out for being boring then I don't mind that so long as I don't have to be fake and nasty. What will you do with the money if you win? I'd go to Benidorm straight away. It would all be about Benidorm. I love it! I go twice a year every year. Where do you see yourself in five years' time? Hopefully I will be married and I'll have kids. I'll still be in the same job and I'm just going to be a normal northerner. I'm happy with that. Big Brother 16 Despite surviving nominations on Day 13, a twist meant that the housemates originally safe would face eviction instead meaning Chloe faced the second eviction. She survived this eviction on Day 18. On Day 35, Chloe was nominated for the next eviction following a twist meaning Marc and the "Time Warp" legends; consisting of Brian Belo, Helen Wood and Nikki Grahame were solely responsible for deciding who should be nominated. She survived this eviction on Day 39. After missing out on immunity during the Cash Bomb twist, Chloe was nominated for eviction on Day 55 after Nick saved himself by placing the highest bid from the prize fund money. This meant that he had to choose a housemate to take his place, and chose Chloe as she was the only eligible housemate. On Day 58, as part of another Cash Bomb twist, Chloe was offered the chance to take £5,000 for herself or add it to the prize fund for the winner to receive. She decided to take it for herself. She survived the eviction on Day 60, earning herself a place in the final. Chloe was crowned the winner of the series on 16 July 2015, beating bookies' favourite Joel Williams. Gallery Chloe_Wilburn.jpg|Chloe's publicity photo Chloe W.jpg|Alternative publicity photo Chloeftf.jpg|Chloe during a task Chloebb.jpg|Chloe enters the Big Brother house Chloewinsbb.jpg|Chloe leaves the house as the winner Category:Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Female Housemate Category:Winner